


Making Movies

by icyowl97



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Home Movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/pseuds/icyowl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, Cecil, and Janice are working on making a home movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Movies

Carlos stuck his head out of a dark doorway, peering down the hallway. "Cecil?" He asked, the question echoing down the hallways. There was no response. 

Carlos slipped out of the room and walked softly down the room, pushing open doors as he went, searching them. 

"Cecil, this isn't funny! I swear, if this is a prank, I'll kill you. You almost gave me a heart attack, what with the nature of your message. I mean, what with that serial killer running around town, I was afraid that he'd gotten you...." 

There was a dim light, a simple night light, in the last room, and Carlos pushed it open. The door swung open slowly, first revealing Cecil's hand, which prompted a sigh of relief from Carlos, until it kept swinging open revealing the pool of blood around Cecil's body.

Carlos stared at his boyfriend's body in terror, too frozen by fear to do anything. Behind him, a shadow pulled itself from the wall, and as it swung the bade in it's arm towards Carlos, Carlos screamed and....

And Cecil laughed. Immediately, Carlos stopped screaming and flipped the light on. 

"What's so funny? I'm about to get my head cut off by the Death Reaper, for goodness sake, Cecil." Carlos glared down at his boyfriend and Cecil stifled his laughter. 

"Was I alright, Uncle Carlos?" Janice asked from the doorway, slipping her bloodletting knife back into it's sheath on her chair. 

Carlos didn't look amused. "Janice, was that an actual knife instead of the prop one I gave you?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. "I figured it would look better... I didn't think you'd mind." She looked guilty, hanging her head, and Carlos sighed, helping Cecil back up.

"Janice, you have to use your prop knife. Your blood letting knife could cut me." Carlos said, turning the camera in the room off. 

"But it's blood bound to me!" Janice insisted. "It can't cut Uncle Cecil!"

"Because Uncle Cecil is from Night Vale. I am not, so please use the prop one." 

"But it feels funny. The weight is all wrong.... Could I use my whip? Is that safe?"

Carlos, who had seen Janice slice through a librarian's scales and sever it's tail with that whip, quickly disagreed. "No, Janice, no. Plus, the Death Reaper using a machete. So you need the prop."

"But the balance is wrong!" Janice whined. "Could I borrow Jack's machete?"

Before Carlos could say no, Cecil said: "Who's Jack?"

"This guy I know from school. He has the highest knife throwing score in the whole school." Janice said, nodding. "We're friends."

"Do you like him?" Cecil asked, going into over protective uncle mode. 

"Like, as a friend, Uncle Cecil. But anyways, Uncle Carlos-"

"Nope. No, it has to be the prop." Carlos said, rummaging around in the prop bin to see if they had a spare.

"I was going to ask if it's ice cream time. You promised us ice cream." Janice looked at Carlos with her big, puppy dog eyes. 

"You did promise us ice cream. With sprinkles." Cecil said, nodding and adding in his pleading eyes too.

"But... my movie." Carlos said, gesturing to the camera. "We're almost done."

"Please?" Cecil said, "You promised...."

Between Janice and Cecil, there was just too much cute for Carlos to resist, so he relented."Fine, yes, I did promise you ice cream. Just help me take down the cameras, okay? And we'll finish this movie later, okay?"

"Of course, my darling Carlos. It will be a fantastic film." Cecil, who probably wasn't going to help with the camera, kissed Carlos. 

Carlos blushed, grinning at him. "It will be, if we ever get around to finishing it."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments* are appreciated** for, like, forever.
> 
> *you
> 
> **trapped here
> 
> Let me try again. You are trapped here for, like, forever.
> 
> Hope the fic was worth it!


End file.
